Celeste G - Bajo la nieve
by Celeste GZ
Summary: Drabble que participa en la décima convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook) Heero y Duo. Escena bajo la nieve, se encuentran en un callejón para pasar la navidad juntos.


¡Regalo navideño para: Ae Soo Choi!

¡Espero disfrutes de tú regalo! Te deseo pases una linda navidad al lado de tus seres queridos, además, un próspero año nuevo y que todo lo que desees para este nuevo año se cumpla.

¡Un fuerte abrazo!

~0~0~0~

Igual, a todos los que lo lean: ¡pasen unas felices fiestas!

~0~0~0~0~

"Bajo la nieve"

La calle estaba desolada. Las luces de colores parpadeaban lentamente en algunas ventanas, así como podía verse las valientes moñas de las puertas moverse con el frío viento. Las vitrinas mostraban los mejores juguetes y ropa, algunas dulces y pasteles. Pero acercándose las doce, poco a poco, los locales fueron apagando sus luces dejando solo las decoraciones encendidas.

La mayoría estaba en casa preparándose para la última media hora, las familias se reunían frente los televisores para ver y escuchar el saludo de sus mandatarios. Así como otros se reunían en los patios para ver el estallido de los juegos pirotécnicos.

Mientras la nieve caía cubriendo cada rincón con su manto de pureza y belleza congelante.

Él era de los pocos que se habían atrevido a salir a última hora, regresando a casa casi a tropezones, mientras se abrazaba para mantener el calor. Seguro lo verían desde sus ventanas y pensaría que estaba loco, bueno, nadie había dicho que debía ser cuerdo. Sabía que haber dado su abrigo y guantes fue una tonta idea. Pero ver al pobre anciano muriéndose de frío en la iglesia, había sido demasiado para su tonto y blando corazón.

Aunque ahora estaba pagándolo.

Dejó salir el aire con fuerza, formando una nube que mostró cuan frío estaba. La nieve era hermosa y en cualquier otra situación estaría muy feliz de verla, pero no mientras tenía que caminar por cinco bloques más para llegar a su casa. Sin guantes ni abrigo. Había sido un tonto, pero esa no era una sorpresa.

—¡Miieerrdaaa! Que frío… —se quejó apresurando sus pasos.

Ni siquiera tener su trenza enrollada contra su cuello ayudaba, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba casi ahorcándole. Se detuvo un segundo para jalarla un poco de su cuello cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercándose, frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. No miró a nadie, pero tampoco creía que hubiera alguien tan loco –además de sí mismo- para andar entre la nieve.

Se estremeció cuando el viento sopló, la nieve empezaba a juntarse sobre sus hombros y cabeza, empapándolo. Si no se apresuraba iba a terminar enfermándose, cosa que no podía hacer. Tenía que volver a la base y pedir su siguiente misión…

Dio un gran salto cuando algo pesado cayó sobre su cabeza y lo cubrió. Se detuvo y respiró profundo, un segundo tomó para que empezase a luchar, pero lo único que logró fue quitarse el tonto abrigo cálido que lo había cubierto. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, su enemigo imaginario estaba apretado en su puño.

—Eres lento… si se tratase de una granada no tendrías cabeza.

Duo alzó la mirada, la sorpresa estaba grabada en su rostro.

—Heero…

—Debiste haberme sentido, te he perseguido por dos bloques —continuó con tono burlón.

Duo lo miró sin creerlo. Heero estaba tan casual apoyado contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, viéndose tan sereno incluso cuando solo vestía una playera blanca y jeans. Ni siquiera temblaba, aunque una nube se formaba cuando suspiraba.

—Eres un tonto, ni siquiera estas prestando atención a lo que digo —dijo separándose de la pared y caminando hacía Duo con pasos lentos.

Duo no se defendió, no dijo una sola palabra. No podía. No cuando ÉL estaba ahí. Mucho menos cuando tomó el abrigo y de forma casi suave lo colocó sobre sus hombros, mirándolo tan fijamente.

Duo lamió sus labios resecos y se aferró al abrigo, pero su mirada estaba prendida a la de Heero.

—Viniste… —murmuró con sorpresa, no lo esperaba.

Heero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, era un elemento activo para mantener el orden… además, nunca le prometió nada. Incluso cuando Duo aun sentía sus manos sobre su piel ardiente o el cosquilleo de sus besos, y tontamente conservaba un poco de su ropa en su armario. No es que eso significará algo para un soldado como Heero, pero para él… había significado un mundo.

Heero resopló.

—Es navidad —dijo simplemente.

Duo cerró los ojos y se aferró en silencio al abrigo mientras Heero rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo. Se pegó a su costado, aún no tenía las palabras y eso era una sorpresa siendo quien era. Heero estaba cálido, pese al gran frio que estaba golpeando sus cuerpos y lo sostenía como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre.

Duo no lo cuestiono, bien sabía que no iba a lograr nada con ello y mientras caminaban juntos hacía su apartamento, era feliz. Pasar la navidad juntos parecía un gran paso hacia delante, tal vez, después de todo, Santa si existía.

Fin.


End file.
